land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Bazaar Tutorial
What is the Bazaar? The Bazaar is a place where you can purchase Baubles to trade in for rare creatures. You can purchase those Baubles in trades from other users or you can buy them with your real money. Once you've bought your Baubles it is not possible to reverse the transaction. 'How to get to the Bazaar' To get to the Bazaar you have to click on the little "Bazaar" icon on the upper tool bar of our site. Like on the image it will glow a little. 'The Bazaar Interface' The bazaar interface is for your navigation. This navigation layout will change everytime when new Bazaar pets are available. But it will mostly stay like this. #'Your personal welcome Text' This Text gives you a welcome and some short introductions. #'Your Treasury' This is the place for you to get new Baubles. If you don't own a banking account please ask your parents #'Pet options' You can choose between different pets and packs which changes with time 'Your Currency' This image shows your currency. These are the Baubles you own and which you can pay for Bazaar pets or trade with other user. On this example image you see the accound owns 138 Baubles in total. 'How to Purchase Baubles' By clicking on your treasury, you can purchase Baubles for your Account. You can choose between four different sizes of Baubles packs. #'Type of Bauble Pack' You can choose between different Baublue pack size. They differ in price and number of Baubles to purchase #'The "Buy now" Button' This button will lead you straight to your main online trasaction page #'The ways how you can purchase your Baubles' What payment option you choose is up to you 'The Bazaar Pet' This shows you an available Bazaar pet from December 2014. There is always an image of the pet you'd buy and sometimes the prices are different between other pets. #'The Pet' The image of the pet which is currently available in the Bazaar #'The Name of the pet '''Every Bazaar pet is listed with it's own name #'The Artist who create the pet''' All Bazaar pets are made by Benathorn or Jendalie either #'The time of availability' All Bazaar pets have a limited availability #'The count how many Baubles you have to pay for this pet '''This is the price for each bazaar pets, they also differ to each other #'The Adoption Button''' Here you can adopt your Bazaar pet 'Special Pet Packs' Sometimes are special pet packs available. Mostly those pet packages are available on special events. For example the Holiday Season Mega Pack which was available during the christmas event 2014. #'Pet Pack one' This is a normal sized pet pack. Mostly you'll get all pets of a Bazaar litter and sometimes an exclusiv pet for a lower price then buying them individually #'Name of the Pet pack '''The name of the pack is mostly the litter name #'Adoption Button (Available adoption) This adoption button is colored to show that you have enough baubles to buy the pack #'Pet pack two '''This is a special pet pack wich is only available during special events or holidays #'Adoption Button (Not Available adoption) This adoption is faded grey to show that this accound does not have enogh Baubles and is not able to buy the pack 'Helpfull Links and Threads' *Trading Tutorial *Rarity Guide *What is the pet worth in Baubles Thread